Discussion
by celine.sLineC-Line
Summary: Dernière scène de l'épisode 12 de la saison 9 retranscrit à ma manière. Petit échange entre Chloé et Oliver.


**Saison 9, épisode 12 intitulé –Warrior-. Diffusé le 12 février 2010 sur CW.**

Dernière scène de l'épisode : 

Chloé d'un pas pressé entre dans la tour de guai, la tête remplie encore des soucies de la journée. Une journée qui avait pourtant commencé tellement bien.

Une flèche n'appartenant à nul autre que l'archet vert vint se planter dans une cible juste devant elle la faisant sursauter. Quelques millièmes de secondes lui suffit pour observer combien Oliver était séduisant en position d'attaque, encore mieux en-dessous des spots de lumières qu'elle avait fait installer.

« Soirée tranquille ? »Demanda-elle en déboutonnant lentement sa veste verte. Elle souffla de fatigue. Aujourd'hui avait été une dure journée il fallait dire. Steven Swift, cette histoire de super héros, un espoir, ses souvenirs avec Jimmy, sa solitude, son travail acharné pour l'oublier, ce vide omniprésent à côté d'elle… Et maintenant Oliver qui passait de plus en plus de temps dans sa « forteresse » de solitude. La tour de guet était sa maison. Le voir aussi souvent ici était déroutant et inaccoutumé. Et cela ce produisait de plus en plus depuis l'épisode avec l'homme de glace et la « Justice society of America ».

« Je me suis dit que je pourrais m'entraîner, et prendre une bière aussi. » Répondit Oliver au centre de la pièce préparant une nouvelle flèche.

« Tu en as amené asse pour toute la classe ? » Enchaîna Chloé enlevant sa veste et se dirigeant derrière Oliver, à la table où se trouvent les alcools. Après tout, un verre lui ferait le plus grand bien. Un deuxième ne serait pas de refus.

« Faite comme chez vous, Professeur... » Répliqua-il, son regard toujours dans la direction de son arc. Puis ironisa « Je suis à court d'allégories ce soir. ». Puis enfin décocha en direction de la cible qui se trouvait près de la porte.

Chloé ne pu qu'apprécier le travail de maître. Quelques centimètres plus à gauche, et c'est elle que la flèche précédente aurait pu rencontrer quelques secondes plus tôt. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas à lui dire d'être prudent, et jouer alors les autoritaires.

« Journée mouvementée ? » Questionna-il.

« Pas la plus calme, en effet » Lui répondit-elle prenant place sur le canapé une bouteille d'alcool et sa veste en main. « Quelqu'un m'a demandé à quand remonté mon dernier bon moment, et je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le lui avait dit, elle n'en avait même pas encore parlé avec Clark, mais l'avoir fait lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle se senti tout de même un peu idiote tout à coup. Surtout lorsqu'il se retourna surpris vers elle, bien plus à l'écoute qu'avant. Cette conversation devenait un peu trop personnelle au goût de Chloé.

De son côté Oliver l'observait garder contenance, tout en buvant son verre. Même auprès des siens elle gardait son masque… Et cela malgré le ton triste qu'il ressentait dans sa voie. Elle ne cilla pas, alors que leurs regards croisaient. Oliver n'attendant d'elle qu'une autre ouverture, un autre signe lui confirmant que Chloé s'ouvrait à lui. Il dû voire quelque chose au fond de son regard qui l'eut rassuré, puisqu'il lui répondit d'un ton réconfortant.

« Personne ne peut te le reprocher Chloé. » Il détourna son regard en décocha une nouvelle flèche. « Si quelqu'un peut comprendre, c'est bien moi. » Il ne voulait pourtant pas s'éterniser plus dans leurs souvenirs, mais sur le coup, cela lui avait parut une bonne idée de le lui dire, qu'elle ne pense pas à des paroles perdu, mais bien à un échange entre eux deux.

Elle sourie tout en pouffant, acceptant sa réponse avec un amusement certain. Ce souvenant de la période trouble par laquelle était passé le milliardaire, elle su facilement comparer quelques uns de leurs parcours dans sa tête. Elle continua donc, en lui souriant.

« Oui, tu peux »

« Tu sais, parfois tu dois juste t'amuser un peu quand tu le peux. » Continua-il en décochant une nouvelle flèche. Dos à elle, elle ne put voir son sourire taquin qui accentuait son point de vue. « Et d'autre fois, c'est juste devant toi » Il se tourna vers elle pour bien donner le poids à ces paroles, les traits soudain redevenus sérieux. « Tu dois juste vouloir le voir »

Cette remarque là fit sourire. Elle se mit à espérer quelques secondes alors qu'ils s'observaient mutuellement tout en souriant, qu'il pourrait combler se vide à côté d'elle. Que le sous-entendu qu'elle avait perçu dans cette phrase n'était pas l'œuvre de son imagination, mais bien une invitation…

« Viens ! » Héla Oliver en pouffant avec amusement, puis repris son sérieux alors qu'elle buvait une dernière gorgé, comme pour porter un toast à une ancienne vie. Elle posa doucement son verre sur la table en bois devant elle, sans jamais quitter son regard.

Changera-il d'avis ? Tout retour en arrière serait difficile à supporter.

Doucement, Chloé Sullivan pris l'arc que l'Archer Vert lui tendait. Elle s'adossa contre sa droite et décocha avec son aide une nouvelle flèche. Oliver mis son bras autour d'elle.

La voix quelque peu prise par l'émotion, elle demanda presque en chuchotant : « Et comment savoir quand la laisser partir ? »

« Ecoute seulement ton cœur » Chuchota-il.

Et son cœur eut un soubresaut. Chloé eut un élan d'espoir, mêlé d'inquiétude.

« Ecoute bien» Il posa doucement sa main sur celle tenant le bout de la flèche, lui laissant le temps de retirer la sienne. Puis caressa ces doigts légèrement.

« Juste entre les battements » Il maintint un visage sérieux, mais la pression de ces doigts se fit plus pressente.

« C'est là que tu dois la laisser partir » Puis il retira sa main à contre cœur afin qu'elle décoche cette flèche. Seule.

Elle détenait maintenant les dernières cartes en mains. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à les jouer. Pour lui en tout cas, et il en était certain, elle savait tirer à l'arc.

Elle l'avait déjà eu en plein cœur.


End file.
